


Confectionary Delights

by TheReyvan



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Doctor Who
Genre: Anyways, I really do, Multi, Wonkin' the Willy, also tumblr, ao3 tag of the day i'm not even sorry for that, i blame looms discord, i definitely blame tumblr, i'm not even sorry for any of this tbh, self-liven't, what do you call it when a candymaker gets off?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReyvan/pseuds/TheReyvan
Summary: some Doctor Who characters end up in the chocolate room of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory and then it all goes downhill and into the pits of hell
Relationships: my last brain cell/it being 3 am
Kudos: 2





	Confectionary Delights

**Author's Note:**

> i should be sleeping

Who even knew how it had happened. The Master had found himself in a meadow made out of candy, but that was besides the point: he wasn't alone. Standing near him were two faces he recognized and two he did not. The first one he knew was, of course, the Doctor- the one with the incredibly long scarf. Next to him was a small robot dog the Master remembered was called K9. The ones he didn't recognize were a rough, Terminator-looking man and someone who could only be an older Doctor(why else would he be wearing that?). 

Eventually, they figured out who they all were to each other, and wondered exactly why they were there. Then, the younger Master- Crispy- got an idea. He reached down the front of his Doctor's- Four's- trousers, starting to stroke his cock. He did the same with his older self, stroking until both of them were rock-hard. Then, all three of them freed their cocks, moving towards the other Doctor- Six. He, naturally, tried to run, but Four grabbed him and started forcing his clothes off. 

It didn't take particularly long for all four of them to end up completely naked, with K9 extending a metal cock from his side so he could take part in whatever was going on. 

The first moment of true intimacy occurred when Four plunged his cock deep into Six, who let out a throaty moan. K9's girthy metal cock was soon next to Four's, leaving Six in a mess of lustful moans and heated arousal. The two Masters were about to join in when they noticed something. 

Not only was this lovely little candy meadow in a room, but there was a man with a top hat and a bobbed haircut standing not far away, staring at everything that was happening in front of him. He looked like he'd been scarred for life. 

The Masters came up with the same idea: why not farther scar this innocent human? 

They approached the man, who rose up the cane he was holding as if it were a sword. 

"Hey! I-I'm Willy Wonka, and you need to get the hell out of my-eek!" 

The Masters grabbed Willy, stripping him down as they dragged him toward the others. He struggled and fought, but to no avail. 

They forced him onto his hands and knees, Crispy kneeling behind him while his older self kneeled in front. They both entered him at the same time, muffling any pained, terrified screams that might've escaped his throat. 

Meanwhile, Four and K9 were still going to town on Six, who was so pleasured that he could hardly even moan. The thrusting and grinding broke off K9's metal cock, causing the robot to short-circuit and explode. Fortunately, no one was hurt, and the heated lovemaking continued. 

As they neared their climaxes, the Masters took it up a notch, touching Willy's stomach and hair as they forced themselves upon him. 

As one would expect, all of them reached their climaxes at the same time, several strands of white shooting down moist depths or decorating the grass like the most beautiful of spiderwebs. Crispy and his older self pulled out, the former leaving a decent amount of his cock behind. Four pulled himself and K9's detached metal cock out of Six, who sighed in great relief. They gathered their clothes and decided to head off. The two Masters took to Crispy's TARDIS, where they vanished into thin air. The two Doctors went to their respective TARDISes, the taller carrying what was left of K9 inside in hopes that he could rebuild his lovely little pleasure puppy. 

Everyone had left the chocolate room. Except for Willy. He was curled up in fetal position, in a state of complete shock. 

The next day, the Oompa Loompas found him hanging from one of the candy cane trees.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even sorry for any of this


End file.
